world_of_shadowfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Piper Brandenbury
"QUOTE" Personality Piper Brandenbury is a sweet, tenacious, passionate, socially awkward girl with a big heart. Newly transplanted into her new life in America and the world of the Supernatural, Piper has adapted easily with her tenaciousness, bravery and unbreakable spirit carrying her through. Piper Brandenbury is a sweet, if not awkward girl with a big heart and a flair for the arts. Although passionate about almost any art form, she especially excels in tap dancing, acting and drawing. Piper is very talented in these areas, but seems to struggle more in the areas of Math and Science, owing to her Dyslexia, a condition she is at once secretive and defensive about. Though sweet and amiable, she has a history of being teased which makes it somewhat difficult for her to open up to others. This history has also contributed, in part, to her generally awkward demeanor and she has a tendency to clam up or shut down in tense social situations. With her tendency to walk away rather than meet a bully head on, Piper has some difficulty in sticking up for herself at times, but can be rather fierce when it comes to defending others. In fact, for all of Piper's sweetness and gentleness, she can be surprisingly bold at times, especially in combat. With her optimistic attitude and tenaciousness, there doesn't seem to be any challenge Piper doesn't meet head on. This has made it rather easy for Piper to fit into the world of the Supernatural and she has adapted to her new life as a Channeler rather easily; using her new abilities to not only help those around her, but also to fight the evil forces that would threaten the world she loves. Though generally positive and accepting of most movies, books, genres, Piper is especially passionate about monsters and monster movies tend to be her favorites. Having grown up as a social outcast, Piper always found it easier to relate to the plights of many of the monsters and she sympathized with their loneliness easily. Fiercely imaginative, Piper never stopped believing in monsters and she has an easier time accepting the fantastical than most. Owing to her generally positive outlook and desire to see the best in everyone, Piper refuses to submit to the idea that all monsters are evil, instead viewing them on a case by case basis. Though disappointed by many of her experiences (most of the monsters she encounters are trying to kill or hurt people), she has not given up on the race of misunderstood creatures and she's confident that she will one day have her cup of tea with a werewolf. Another passion of Piper's is superheroes and she often relates many of her situations and plights to those experienced in comic books. As her dyslexia made it difficult for her to read at an early age, Piper found a rare kind of escape in comic books and she became very passionate and enthused about the many colorful characters that filled these. Piper learned much from these vigilantes and it is from them, in part at least, that she adapted the ethic of never giving up, no matter how difficult or trying the circumstance. A tenacious person, Piper has displayed her unwillingness to quit time and time again and she has an easier time keeping her head above the water than many. Piper rarely shows her grief or anger and instead tends to internalize most of her feelings. She deals with things quietly, preferring to take out her feelings through dancing or acting rather than talking about them. Having had few people to really talk to growing up, outside of her imaginary friends, this is the most natural course for Piper, although she has of late shown more willingness to open up to her friends. All in all, Piper is a sweet, passionate, socially awkward girl newly awakened to her powers as a Channeler. As she's beginning to find her place in the world admits the many strange mysteries in Dillon, Texas, she is slowly coming into her own. History Piper Olive Brandenbury was born on February 2nd, 1997 in London, England and was adopted immediately afterwards by Michael and Janet Brandenbury. A quiet, though imaginative child, Piper loved art and music from an early age and also showed a natural knack for dance and performance. In spite of being the only child of Michael and Janet Brandenbury, she spent relatively little time with her parents, who were both very absorbed in their careers as a cardiac surgeon and artist respectively. Owing to this, Piper was usually left to her own devices and quickly found means of amusing herself through drawing, dancing and playing with her many imaginary friends. A somewhat quirky, eccentric child who struggled with acute dyslexia, Piper didn't have an easy time making friends at school. Berated by her teachers and teased by her classmates for her strange, colorful clothes and difficulty in school, Piper began to retreat inwards. She didn't share her difficulties with her parents at home, but instead began to find a kind of solace in the old monster movies that came on every Sunday afternoon. Fascinated by their incredible abilities and strange visages, Piper was never afraid of the monsters in the movies, but instead viewed them as misunderstood creatures and she related easily to their many plights. Like Frankenstein's monster, she only ever wanted a friend, but was instead met with pain and ridicule. Over the years, Piper's passion for these furry and strange misunderstood creatures grew and-much to the chagrin of her parents-she was passionate about the idea of meeting and befriending most of them. If she couldn't make friends with people, after all, she was certain that she would be accepted into the ranks of the many strange creatures that faced her same plight. When Piper wasn't pretending to have tea with the Mummy or tacking up pictures of monsters, she was-more often than not-dancing. Although her Mother was usually busy during the weekdays, she would always take time out of her weekends to spend time with Piper; usually via watching old Fred Astair movies, her favorite. Noting her Mother's enthusiasm for the actor's dancing, Piper sought to impress her Mother by trying to emulate what she saw on the television and her passion for the art took off almost immediately. Happy to see her daughter absorbed in something other than monsters, Piper's Mother sought to encourage this new development by taking her for tap dancing lessons. On the stage, Piper showed a surprising amount of charisma and her confidence began to slowly grow. In spite of this, Piper's love for the creepy and crawly never faded and as the walls of her room became more cluttered with sketches of Frankenstein's Monster and the Wolfman, her parents became increasingly concerned that her obsession was unhealthy. This all came to a head one day when Piper took some very expensive filet mignon from the freezer for a trap that she had built in the backyard for a werewolf. When Piper's Mother was alerted that the filet mignon had gone missing, she was surprised and alarmed to find it in her own backyard, ruined. When Piper confessed why she had taken the filet mignon, she was ordered to take apart her trap, take all of the drawings off of the wall and to meet her parents downstairs for an important meeting. There, Piper's parents sat down and explained to her that none of it was real; monsters, fairies, santa claus, it was all make believe. Piper refused to believe her parents and, in spite of her parents efforts, her passion went on unabted. This all eventually culminated, when she was ten, with her parent's decision to send her to Ledger's Boarding School, a year round school for the arts. Piper tearfully fought her parents decision, but without avail. Piper didn't adjust well to the new school and spent much of her time alone, absorbed in her studies or any one of her sketchbooks. With her eccentric clothes and somewhat awkward demeanor, she was often teased by her classmates, causing her to become something of an introvert. In spite of this, she did find her niche for acting and music while she was there and even built up something of a reputation for her tap-dancing, earning her nickname "Happy Feet" from some of her teachers. Over the years, as Piper's letters pleading that she be taken home became fewer and fewer, she began to see Ledger's as a second, albeit reluctant sort of home. As she only saw her parents twice year, her relationship with them became more and more distant. Two months ago, while Piper was in practice for a play, she was taken aside and told the devastating news that would change her life forever. Her parents, who had been traveling to France for a business trip had died in a plane crash, leaving Piper an orphan. In shock, Piper wandered out of recital and went up to her room where she neither slept nor ate for two days. Sometime during the third day, the shock wore off and Piper finally gave herself over to bitter tears. This went on for a little over a week before Piper managed to pull herself together and return to her studies, all the while awaiting the funeral arrangements for her parents and the decision of the court as to what was to be done with her. After her parents funeral, Piper received notice that she was to meet with her parent's lawyer, Mr. Sneedley over matters of the estate and what was to be done with her. Uncertain as to whether or not she would return to the school, Piper packed her bags and awaited the fateful day, never knowing what fate had in stock for her or just how much her life was about to change… Notable Accomplishments --Accepted in Ledger's Boarding School --Won various school awards for dancing, enthusiasm and attendance, etc. --Selected for the part of Lisel Von Trapp in her school's rendition of "The Sound of Music" --Moved to Dillon, Texas --Survived bizarre accident; discovered abilities as a medium --Fought against and defeated the vargulf --Selected for the part of "Rosie" in Bye Bye Birdie --Destroyed Kenneth Haverchek's anchor and saved Ed Baker --Assisted in destroying the anchor of Sadie McGrath --Travelled to the Underworld Notable Victories --Vargulf; assisted with Andrew Bellamie (S01EO2) --Kenneth Haverchek; Poltergeist (S01E03) --The Piper; assisted with Archie Galvin (S01E05) --Kerberoi (S01E06) Relationships with Others Piper shares a unique relationship with her biological Father, Gerald Lang whom she met shorlty after moving to America. Initially reluctant to move to a foreign country to live with someone she had never met before, let alone heard of, Piper was initially frightened and reluctant about the prospect of living with Jerry; even pleading with Mr. Sneedley that he adopt her instead. Shortly after meeting Jerry, however, Piper's view of living with him began to change and though she was no more enthused about the prospect of living in America with someone she hardly knew, she found herself able to keep her chin up and make the best of things. In truth, Piper likes Jerry quite a bit and enjoys spending time with him. Having had increasingly distant relaitonships with her parents over the years, Piper can't remember ever having had someone take her out for hot cocoa or set up a Christmas tree with her and although she misses her parents no less, these activities have helped Piper cope in many ways. Even so, Piper has failed to tell Jerry about her new abilities as she's ultimatley afraid that he won't understand or-worse-that he might send her away. Afraid of losing the first bit of normalacy she's found since her parent's death, Piper has instead decided to defend her new secret--although there is a part of her that wishes she could talk to Jerry about it. Piper shares an extremely sweet, passionate relationship with the hopeful writer and newest addition to her Krew, Jack Kovel. Piper first met Jack Kovel on her first day of school after retreating down the hallway in order to escape the school bully, Ed Baker. Much to Piper's surprise, Jack not only stood up on her behalf against the school bully, but he also invited her to sit with him at lunch and even offered to be her friend. Having never had a friend before, Piper was instantly equal measures amazed and mystified by the recent transfer student and it wasn't long before the two became genuine friends. Even before Piper recognized her feelings for Jack, she thought the world of him; Not only was he the best writer she had ever met, but he was also hillarious, kind, brilliant and brave. After finding out about Jack's history with the supernatural and the horrific deaths of his family members, Piper also began to feel close to Jack in a new way as she not only empathized with what he was going through, but as she also found someone that she could confide her grief to. Being able to share in this caused the two to become closer and as Piper's feelings for Emmet bagan to cool, she found herself thinking of Jack more and more; how kind he was and how much she loved being with him. He was probably the coolest person in the school and when she was with him, she felt happy in a way she hadn't really ever felt before. This all culminated in Piper eventually realizing that Jack, not Emmet, was the right turtle in the pond for her and since the start of their relationship, Piper finds she's not just on top of the world; she's in outer space with jet packs right alongside the coolest turtle in the world. Piper hasn't been with Jack for long, but she really does feel that she loves him and he's quickly become the center of her universe. There isn't anything Piper wouldnt' do for Jack; he's not just her boyfriend, he's her best friend and probably her bestest, although she's keeping this latter bit of information under wraps from her other two best friends. In spite of not having known him for very long, Piper has quickly come to be very close friends with the rebellious Andrew Bellamie whom she met officially after he defended her from a vargul. Owing to his heroics and bravery, Piper quickly came to see Andrew as something of a superhero and she instantly admired his many strange talents. She knows that Andrew has a bit of a criminal history, but isn't bothered by this in the least (some of the greatest superheroes share the same past) and besides, Piper knows that Andrew has put his past behind him. More than all of this, however, Andrew is--in many ways--the first real friend that Piper has ever made and the first person that she's ever divulged her secret to. Piper knew that she could do this, because she knew that she could trust Andrew; a feeling that she had in her gut from the moment she first met him. This has quickly led the two to be close and Piper enjoys spending time with Andrew, maybe more than anyone else. She often goes out of her way to try and impress Andrew, but--more often than not--also feels that she can just be herself around him. She's very honored to be his best friend and is looking forward to the two working as partners together in the future as they continue to solve the strange mystery of Ichabod's death. George Fox was the first ghost Piper ever came into contact with and has been, since this time, a fairly regular addition to her life. Piper likes George quite a bit and she really enjoys spending time wtih him. She suspects that it must be lonely, being a ghost, and has hence gone out of her way to try and make George feel welcome at her house. Knowing that if he's stayed behind, it's probably owing to unfinished business, Piper has launched a mini-investigation into George's past, leading her to discover that the young scientist may have died under suspicious circumstances, in spite of his vehemenent protests to the contrary. In truth, Piper suspects that foul play may have been involved but is waiting until she has all of the information before bringing these suspicons to George's attention. This is mainly due to Piper's concern that if she doesn't handle the situation properly, George may become an angry spirit; in which case she's afraid she may not be able to help him. In the meantime, however, Piper has proved herself determined to be a friend to George and a source of company. Piper shares an interesting relationship with the rebellious Emmet Rourke, whom she first met while registering for classes. From the moment Piper first met Emmet, her heart was instantly ensnared with his kindness, charm and affable nature easily winning her over. Piper had never really had a crush on a boy before and she fell hard for Emmet. She tried rather desperately to win his affections and was ultimately crushed upon discovering that he was interested in taking another girl to the dance. The insinuating heartbreak Piper experienced served to initially drive something of a wedge between the two although--in the end--Piper managed to put this behind her as Emmet's friendship was more important to her than her broken heart. As she also began to discover her feelings for Jack, (feelings which quickly turned to ardor), Piper's feelings for Emmet began to cool to the point where she no longer sees Emmet in that light. Instead, Piper is perfectly content as being merely Emmet's friend and she really is hopeful that his relationship works out as well as hers did. Piper shares a unique relationship with the vigillante, Moses Barret '''whom she initially met on her first day of school. Initially unaware of his vigilantism, she was unaware that it was Moses--in fact--that was helping her with the vargulf case under the guise of "Samurai Batman". Piper was always quite fond of "Samurai Batman" and she admired him immensely; seeing him as a genuine superhero. Immensely curious about his true identity and what led him to a life of fighting monsters, Piper worked tenaciously to figuratively uncover the mask he wore and-eventually-her perseverance won out, causing the vigilante to reveal his identity and mysterious origin story. Upon discovering who he was and just how much Piper had in common with the enigmatic youth, Piper has become closer with Moses and she does genuinely consider him a friend. She enjoys working with him and finds his strange abilities really, really cool. She's been trying to piece together what may have happened to give him his miraculous abilities and is beginning to wonder if his strange visions aren't somehow related to hers. With little else to go on, however, it's clear that it will be a long time before Piper gets to the bottom of this mystery. In the mean time, she's content to enjoy Moses' friendship and to fight evil monsters at his side. Piper first met '''Kelsi Pinkman '''in her Dance class on her first day of school and was immediatley impressed by her skills as a dancer and, later, as a performer as well. Piper thinks Kelsi's really talented and kind and she was very surprised that Kelsi went out of her way to sit with and talk to Piper. Back in England, popular girls like Kelsi almost never talked to her (unless it was to tease her) and although Piper is sometimes confused by Kelsi's attention, she thinks it's really nice of her to go out of her way to spend time with her. In spite of this, Piper has noticed that Kelsi has been cruel to both Emmet and Miranda and although she wants to believe that Kelsi was just having a bad day, there is apart of her--deep down--that is afraid that Kelsi might not be as unlike the popular girls at her old school as she iniitlaly thought. Even with these suspicions at hand, Piper has decided to try and give Kelsi the benefit of the doubt and she's hopeful that her worries will soon be put to rest. After all, everyone has their bad days. Piper doesn't know '''Miranda Crego very well, but she thinks her very nice. She really does genuinely believe that Kelsi is a talented dancer and doesn't understand why people give her such a hard time. With a bit of practice and some more confidence, Piper's pretty sure Miranda could be at the top of her class and she has slowly been working to help Miranda gain the confidence she needs to get there. She was very flattered to discover that Miranda considers her a friend and is very excited about working with her in the play. Although Piper was quick to jump to Miranda's defense even before they were friends, this new status has caused Piper to grow even more defensive of her classmate and she's the first to stand up for Miranda when she thinks the other girls are being unfair to her. In spite of having just met Ethan Heidecker, Piper has quickly become friends with the young, hopeful metereologist and computer expert. Piper thinks that Ethan is really nice and also, literally, maybe one of the smartest people she's ever met. She was very flattered by his invitation to the dance, but respectively declined the offer as she's still hopeful of winning Emmet's heart. Even so, Piper does genuinely see Ethan as one of her friends and is excited about spending more time with him as he's joined her lunch table. Piper doesn't know Corwin Patil, Emmet's best friend, very well, but thinks he's very nice and she admires his skill with the saxophone. She worries about the fact that he does drugs and is wondering if she and his friends shouldn't stage an intervention. Powers and Abilities --Acting: Having studied and trained in acting since she was ten, Piper is a skilled and talented actress with an impressive stage presence. --Channeler: As a Channeler, Piper is attuned with the dead and posseses a certain number of supernatural abilities. She is more resistent to fear based effects and it is more difficult to effect her through possesion. Additionally, Piper is better able to communicate and reason with spirits and she holds a certain amount of sway over the dead and undead in general. --Threshold: Piper is considered one of "The Forgotten" and is thereby more attuned with Industrial areas. --Manifestations: --Boneyard: --The Caul: --Marionette: --Keys: --Cold Winds: --Industrial: --Ceremonies: As a Channeler, Piper knows how to perform a number of ceremonies which are useful to her when interacting with spirits. --Cigarette Dawn: Through this ceremony, Piper is able to ask a person any three questions of her choice and they are forced to answer honestly, even if they wouldn't normally. --Final Vision: Piper can see the last five seconds of a person's life and can view and review this information for up to a minute. --Gateway Ritual: With more training, Piper will be able to travel between graveyards independently. --Listening to the Spectral Howl: With this ceremony's succesful completion, Piper is able to find the location of angry spirits. --Pass On: This ceremony forcefully banishes a spirit. --Speaker for the Dead: With this ceremony, Piper allows spirits to communicate through her. --Dance: Piper has been trained in dance since she was eight and is very skilled. Her speciality is tap dancing. --Drawing: Piper is a skilled artist who keeps a sketchbook on hand at all times. She most enjoys drawing turtles and werewolves. --Fencing: Piper has been trained in fencing since she was eight and is skilled with a rapier. --Gymanstics: Owing to her traning as a dancer, Piper has some basic skills in gymnastics. --Necromonger: Using her willpower, Piper can succesfully banish a spirit of her choice. --Saxophone: Piper is a skilled saxophone player, having practiced the instrunment since she was ten. --See/Sense Dead: With minimal effort, Piper can see and sense the dead. As a medium, Piper is also more naturally attuned to the dead and is better able to communicate and reason with them. Paraphernelia Do they have any cool gear? Equipment --Rapier: Piper carries an antique rapier sword into battle with her, passed down through generaitons of Brandenburys. The sword is of french crafsmanship, though little else is known about it. Weaknesses --Dyslexia: Piper suffers from dyslexia and, owing to this, sometimes struggles with reading as quickly as her peers. Additionally, Piper sometimes struggles with the more advanced facets of some Science and Math owing to her disorder. Piper is secretive and defensive about her disorder and can become easily flustered and embarrassed when confronted about it. --Naivite: With her desire to see the best in everyone, Piper has a tendency to be naive at times, making it easier for others to take advantage of her. --Needles: Piper hates needles and is afraid of them, in spite of having had her blood drawn for years. --Trust: Owing to her history of being teased, Piper sometimes has difficulty opening up to others or letting other people in. This causes her to be somewhat guarded when she first meets people and she often lacks the confidence to seek out socialization on her own, owing to a fear that she will be humiliated in her efforts. Notes Any interesting notes go here, in bullet-point. ALWAYS list the play-by actor. Trivia --Favorite color is red --Favorite food is fish and chips --Favorite animals are turtles --Enjoys poetry a great deal with her favorite poet being Walt Whitman --Has had a lifelong crush on Dick Van Dkye --Favorite bands are Of Montreal, The Beatles, The Rapture, Echo & The Bunnymen, The Smiths and Psychadelic Furs. Also enjoys Techno and House music, such as Skepta and Deadmau5. --Loves old monster movies with her all time favorite being "The Wolfman". Also loves musicals, with Mary Poppins being her favorite movie of all time --Favorite mythological hero is Gilgamesh --Favorite book is "The Watchmen", although her favorite superhero is The Hulk --Favorite plays are Cats, Wicked, Alice's Adventures In Wonderland and The Rocky Horror Picture Show. All in all, she loves the strange and colorful with an emphasis on the bizarre. Category:Good Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters